


ABYSS ○ VMon

by Alanasmithwheeler



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanasmithwheeler/pseuds/Alanasmithwheeler
Summary: "Namjoon es un Omega que está apunto de comprometerse pero un mensaje de su pareja le derrumba su mundo, destrozado llama a su mejor amigo, Kim Taehyung, un Alpha y fiscal de la oficina de crímenes quién está en medio de una investigación, quien diría que esa noche recibirían algo que uniría sus vidas para siempre."Pareja principal: Kim Taehyung Alpha! * Kim Namjoon Omega!Secundaria: ????Título: Basado en la serie de Netflix AbyssBTS y sus demás elementos son todos propiedad de Big Hit, esta novela no busca lucrar con ninguno de los personajes o objetos mencionados, solo busca entretener.Si estás leyendo esto en una plataforma distinta a Wattpad o AO3 es más que seguro que sufras de virus y malware.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. I: "A reason to live, a reason to save a life"

**Author's Note:**

> Introducción al Omegaverse si es que no lo conocen: Es un género que se origino en Europa y Estados Unidos, basada en la jerarquía de los hombres lobo intentando retratar el amor desde la base animal de los lobos; en este universo es muy marcado el machismo, el maltrato familiar, el racismo y el sistema de clases (si, la sociedad moderna con distinción de tener otros elementos) es uno de los géneros menos fijo o establecido ya que cada autor añade unas cuantas características al universo o las retira. Es una contraparte del M - preg ya que se puede tener la capacidad de que un hombre de a luz, (pero ojo, eso no quiere decir que sea lo mismo) para describir más esto daremos una introducción a las castas que este género desarrolla.
> 
> Alpha: Llamados los reyes por predilección, son lo más alto de la sociedad, pueden haber desde hombres y mujeres Alpha; son personas muy bien posicionada en la jerarquía, siendo que manejan a las dos castas restantes.  
> • Los hombres Alpha tienen en la base del pene un abultamiento, las mujeres Alpha poseen la característica de que su clítoris pueda convertirse en un miembro viril pero a diferencia de los hombres no tiene el abultamiento.  
> • Pueden eyacular varias veces  
> • Entran en celo muy fácilmente (esto al oler el celo de un Omega)  
> • Producen feromonas especiales, muchas veces es un aroma algo pesado o fuerte es rara las veces que su aroma es dulce (esto debido a que los aromas agradables son atribuidos a los Omega)  
> • El riesgo de que una mujer Alpha quede embarazada de un Alpha masculino va desde la infertilidad o abortos instantáneos. Es por eso que muchos de ellas prefieren tener crías con Omegas o estar con un Beta que no implica ese riesgo.  
> • Componen el 20% de la población general, es raro que una familia posea más de dos Alphas y es posible que se dé en familias donde la sangre es importante (es decir que no se mezclen con especímenes recesivos)  
> • Cuando reaccionan a las feromonas de un Omega entran en trance y una vez que pasa esto son incapaces de mantenerse racionales y pueden volverse bastante violentos. (normalmente la primera vez que reaccionan a un celo es a los 18 años)  
> • Poseen una voz de mando con la cual pueden doblegar a los Omega y a veces a los Beta, esto depende de que tan fuerte sea el Alpha.  
> • Pueden crear un lazo o marca con los Omega, esto hace que solo reaccionen con su pareja marcada al igual que está con ellos. 
> 
> Beta: Conocidos como los sirvientes por muchos, son el punto medio de la sociedad siendo estos quienes reciben un trato igualitario o digno de los Alpha.  
> • Estos a comparación de los Omega y Alpha no poseen un ciclo de celo, siendo incapaces de sufrir por esas condiciones.  
> • Muy raras veces son las que algún Beta puede detectar el aroma de los Alpha y Omega, se cree que eso es porque son mezcla de Alpha y Beta o Alpha con Omega. No se tienen datos específicos para esto.  
> • Contrario a los Omega pueden mantenerse controlados durante las relaciones sexuales.  
> • No pueden crear marcas o lazos con los Omega y Alpha.  
> • Componen el 70% de la población general; son la mayor parte de la población y usualmente son utilizados por los Alpha.  
> • Muchas veces por su gran convivencia con los Alpha tienen a actuar de igual manera por lo cual no son distintos a los Alpha.
> 
> Omega: A veces llamadas reinas o la casta débil, dependiendo del autor pueden ser la casta más baja o la más cotizada esto debido a su alto rango de fertilidad y su baja población.  
> • Tienen ciclos de celo que puede durar de 4 a 7 siete días, en el celo su cuerpo emite fuertes feromonas para atraer a los Alpha y Beta, esto para asegurar la reproducción. Este cambio tan drástico en sus feromonas da a entender su alta probabilidad de embarazo que por lo regular es extremadamente bajo.  
> • Tanto mujeres como hombres Omega tiene una característica de lubricación; consiste que en la vagina de la mujer se secrete más lubricante de lo usual y en los hombres su ano es el que produce esta lubricación.  
> • Son conocidos por ser de rasgos delicados y bastante femeninos, pero esto muchas veces no es cierto ya que puede haber Omegas bastante masculinos (algunos son confundidos con Alpha)  
> • En su celo no trabajan o van a la escuela para evitar accidentes que van desde violaciones hasta una marca indeseada.  
> • El gobierno obliga a los Omega a portar un collar de metal para evitar ser mordidos y bajar un poco la tasa de suicidios.  
> • A la edad de quince años llegan a tener su primer celo.  
> • Su riesgo de embarazo es menor que en un Alpha o Beta, por lo tanto parecería que su existencia es solamente eso  
> • Componen el 10% de la población siendo una minoría que es frecuentemente pisoteada por las otras dos.

En el techo de aquel enorme edificio, se puede ver a alguien caminar con una botella de alcohol en sus manos, sus ropas son un desastre, pero por el color de estas se puede deducir que es un traje de boda, con pasos lentos se sienta en la cornisa del edificio, sacando de entre su ropajes su móvil en el cuál el fondo de pantalla es una foto de él y su prometido. Min YoonGi.

"― _¡YoonGi! Por favor, ¡abre la puerta YoonGi!_ ― golpea con insistencia la puerta, pero su móvil le hace bajar la mirada, observando el mensaje del chat de su prometido.

― _Lo siento. Cancelemos la boda, no me creo capaz de compartir mi vida con alguien tan feo como tú. Lamento no tener el estómago para eso."_

Y con esas horribles palabras YoonGi quebró aquel débil corazón del omega quien salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a su hogar, ignorando a su tía que se le acerco temiendo lo peor, pero al recibir un rechazo del omega prefirió dejarle en paz.

Vuelve a releer aquel mensaje, sintiendo su corazón romperse en pedazos, llora ante esto ya que sabe que fue un milagro que YoonGi le amara, con decisión se levanta, murmurando en voz baja el discurso que tenia preparado para su boda.

Kim Namjoon había nacido como un omega de una familia adinerada, quien le propicio la mejor educación y todo lo que él quería, pero tristemente una serie de eventos lograron que el omega se descuidara tanto que su imagen era un asco, siendo que tenia un cuerpo robusto y sin un atisbo de curvas, una piel más morena de la usual junto a ojos pequeños y una nariz de botón, si, Namjoon era un asco así que el falso amor de YoonGi le hizo sentir querido, aunque sea para después destrozarlo aun más.

― _Yo no pedí nacer así... yo no pedí ser un adefesio al cual nadie amaría_.

Justo cuando pensaba lanzarse es que su mente le lanza un recuerdo de una persona en específico, tecleando aquel número para esperar la voz contraria, con desespero empieza a caminar sin mirar, tropezando y casi cayendo al vacío con sus manos son sus único soporte. Y es en ese momento que la otra persona responde la línea.

― _Hola, oye Namjoon, ¿Namjoon?_

La voz profunda de aquel alfa le hace sollozar aún más, eso sí, sigue sosteniéndose, no se ira de este mundo sin antes decirle todo lo que siente.

― _¡Taehyung!... Todo es tu culpa..._

_― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?_

_― Voy a morir y todo es tu culpa, Taehyung. Si no me hubieras presentado a YoonGi... si me hubieras aceptado, no habría llegado hasta aquí._

Taehyung roda los ojos molesto, esta cansado de este discurso del omega.

― _Siempre me echas la culpa cuando te dejan, si me llamaste para eso voy a colgar._

 _― ¡No te atrevas Taehyung! Vas a escucharme atenta-_ justo cuando pensaba regañar al alfa es que ve un objeto acercarse a máxima velocidad a él que lo golpea, soltándose del edificio para caer al vacío.

― _¿Namjoon? ¿Namjoon?_ ― cuelga ― _¿Qué diablos le sucede?_

Apaga su móvil para seguir su trabajo, entrando a aquella casa con cintas policiacas, afuera le espera Jungkook quien tiene unos papeles en mano.

― _¿Te volvió a marcar el adefesio?_ ― Taehyung asiente.

― _Siempre es tan molesto cuando rompen con él, ¿Aun me pregunto porque no bloqueo su número?_

 _― Tal vez tenga que ver porque es jodidamente rico y si lo haces es capaz de irte a llorar a tu departamento._ — Tae ríe ante la broma adentrándose a la escena del crimen donde su compañero está anotando cada cosa. Pero hay algo en esa casa que le llama la atención, hay una enorme colección de libros pero uno de ellos desentona con todos los demás, un manwha.

— _¿Qué hace esto aquí? —_ lo retira para hojearlo, en medio hay una fotografía de un chico en su ceremonia de graduación, puede notar que es la víctima pero al fondo de esta hay otro que se ve decaído mientras un adulto le regaña, intenta seguir hojeando pero el toque de su compañero le asusta, cerrando el manhwa.

— _¿Otra ves distrayendote?_ — Taehyung asiente, el Omega ríe levemente mientras mueve su cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación. — _Pues este no es el momento, creo que tenemos un copycat._

_— ¿De qué hablas?_

_— Habló de que tenemos a un clon, este asesinato no fue hecho por quien buscamos, el modus operandi es el mismo, si, pero observa esto,_ — le dirigió al cadáver para destaparlo, dejando ver que sus parpados estaban cosidos pero en una manera tan irregular que algunas puntadas parecían hechas por alguien que nunca había tocado una aguja en su vida. _— este asesino nunca ha tocado un hilo y aguja en su vida, el que nosotros buscamos tiene la precisión de un cirujano._

_— ¿Crees que sea un secuaz o un aficionado más?_

_— Sinceramente... no tengo ni idea._

— _Hola... ¿Estás bien?_

Abre sus ojos de manera perezosa, está adolorido y hay un pitido que resuena por sus oídos, hace un esfuerzo monumental para poder visualizar a la persona frente a él, notando que son dos, un chico rubio y otro de cabellos azules, ambos visten ropas oscuras.

— _Hola, ¿Qué tal la caída?_ — pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa burlona, es ahí cuando Namjoon cae en cuenta de todo, incorporándose de manera veloz para palpar su cuerpo entero, notando varias diferencias que antes no había.

— _¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!_

El peli azul se golpea la frente en lo que el rubio deja salir una enorme carcajada, Namjoon asustado se dirige a un charco para poder verse reflejado observando un rostro totalmente distinto al suyo, gritando asustado ante el nuevo descubrimiento, el rubio sigue riendo mientras el otro se le acerca con cuidado.

— _¿Recuerdas que sucedió?_ — el Omega asiente de manera lenta — _Perfecto, ahora tenemos un paso menos. Escucha Namjoon, tu acabas de morir y nosotros somos dioses de la muerte._

 _— ¿Cuánto les pagó mi madre por esta broma?_ — el rubio se calla para verle junto a su amigo con un gesto de curiosidad, — _Vamos, esto no puede ser real, debe de ser uno de esos programas de cámara escondida, pueden terminar chicos, no voy a caer._

 _— ¿Qué es un programa de cámara escondida?_ — pregunta el rubio.

— _¿Y porque nos pagarían por un error? Lo mejor que podrían hacernos los superiores es ignorar esto, pero no somos tan afortunados._ — ambos chicos asisten. — _Er-digo, ese no es el punto, primero déjanos terminar y luego puedes hablar._

 _— Ya les dije que n-_ de un movimiento de dedos el peli azul le desaparece los labios, evitando que otra palabra escapara y así poder terminar de hablar.

— _Escucha, esto es un error nuestro, planeabamos quitarle la vida a alguien y de pronto un viento nos hizo golpearte a ti, y si, esa persona en el charco eres tu, esa apariencia es la de tu alma, es irreversible y no puedes regresar a la antigua._

 _— Olvidaste mencionar que en realidad solo retrocedimos el tiempo antes de que terminara en esa horrible criatura —_ el peli azul asiente, chasqueando los dedos para traer de regreso los labios del Omega — _¿tienes algún comentario?_

 _— ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir?_ — ambos chicos se miran entre sí, no saben que decir, normalmente sus víctimas ruegan por una segunda oportunidad pero el Omega parece decidido en negarla.

— _Tienes una cuenta pendiente en este mundo, aún no puedes morir, tu alma se aferró a algo, no sabemos que pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para indicarnos que debes seguir con vida._

_— Además, ¿no te agrada tu nueva apariencia?_

Namjoon se queda pensando un poco más, regresando la vista al charco para volver a verse, observando ciertos rasgos que parecen ser heredados de sus padres junto a que parece ser una persona de gran atractivo.

_— Un poco, no estoy acostumbrado a ver algo lindo que tenga que ver conmigo._

_— Namjoon..._

_— No me malinterpreten, es sólo que siempre viví como un adefesio, ser ahora parte de la "población" es algo de lo cual no creo acostumbrarme tan rápido. Necesito tiempo para esta mierda —_ ambos chicos se miran entre si, sin mencionar nada más, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, Namjoon les agradece para empezar a caminar; ignorando sus ropas manchadas de sangre y que esta abrazándose a si mismo, ambos jóvenes le siguen pero parece que nadie más que él puede verlos ya que observa como varias personas atraviesan el cuerpo de los chicos. _— ¿No les duele?_

Ambos niegan. _— Estamos acostumbrados, somos entes sin forma física, nuestra apariencia es tomada de alguien que está futuro a nacer o morir, nosotros no tenemos noción de como nos vemos._

Namjoon asiente para dirigirse a un callejón y así poder hablar a solas con los chicos sin verse como un lunático.

— _Así que estoy vivo gracias a ustedes, gracias. Pero tengo una duda, ¿Cuánto dura esto?_

_— ¿De qué hablas?_

_— Mi nuevo ser, ¿acaso cuando muera regresaré a mi forma antigua o algo así?_

_— No, te acabamos de mencionar que esto es irreversible, no importa cuántas veces mueras seguirás viendo igual excepto, si pudres tu alma, si haces eso puede que tengas una apariencia más horrorosa que la anterior._

_— Oh y debemos hablarte de Abyss._

_— ¿Abyss?_ — el rubio saca de las ropas del Omega una esfera de vidrio con humo rojo en su interior. 

— _Te presento a Abyss, esta cosita tiene dentro parte de tu alma y es la encargada de traerte a la vida. Es hermosa, ¿verdad? Pues ahora eres su dueño._

— _¿Qué? ¿Así como así?_

_— Ahm, si... ¿Acaso querías una descripción detallada? Todo esta en el manual de usuario que te dejamos en tu ropa, solo debes leerlo y listo, eres bastante listo para entenderlo a la primera._

_— ¿Enserio?_

_— Sip_ — mencionan al unísono.

— _Si que son malos en esto, no es de extrañarse que no estén asustados, ¿cuántas personas han muerto por errores suyos?_ — ambos chicos evitan la mirada acusatoria del Omega. _— Como sea, no soy nadie para regañarles, les agradezco todo pero..._

_— ¿Quieres saber acerca de Min YoonGi?_

Namjoon baja la mirada, es bastante fácil leerle.

— _No sabemos nada de él, y si lo supiéramos no podremos decirte, eso deberás investigarlo tú. Nosotros ya cumplimos nuestra parte. Oh, mira la estrella no.1000_ _acabo_ _de caer._ — señala al cielo, donde se observa una pequeña estela de luz dejada por el astro moribundo.

— _Vamos por ella, tengo hambre. —_ el peli azul asiente, dejando al rubio correr en dirección al astro. _— Humano, ahora eres el dueño de_ _Abyss_ _,_ _esperamos_ _que le des un buen uso._ _Y otra_ _cosa_ _, si tienes cachorros procura no_ _asustarlos_ _con esto._

Namjoon no comprende lo último pero no decide interrogar más, dejando a ambos chicos correr, cuando ya no los ve en que toma un taxi en dirección a su hogar, su cuerpo le duele a montones.

_— ¿Te_ _volvió_ _a_ _rechazar_ _la_ _llamada_ _? —_ Taehyung asiente, entrando al auto junto al Omega. _— ¿Qué no se va a casar pronto?_

 _— Se supone, es un completo idiota, ¿De qué mierda le_ _sirvió_ _tener un reconocimiento para_ _irse_ _al_ _extranjero_ _si su capacidad cerebral parece la de un niño de doce años?_ — Jin ríe ante la comparación pero es que era el verdad, muchas veces el gordito, como él le llama, venía a llorar y reprocharle a Taehyung que era su culpa el que estuviese soltero.

— _¿Qué no te amaba desde hace 20 años? —_ Taehyung rueda los ojos en molestia, aún se arrepiente que su madre se llevara tan bien con el padre de Namjoon.

_— Es un doble cara,_ _dice_ _eso cuando esta a_ _días_ _de casarse. No tiene nada fijo._

_— ¿Acaso lo_ _amas_ _?_

Taehyung lanza una carcajada. — _Ni de joda, ¿acaso no me vez?_ _Soy el_ _gran Kim Taehyung, soy la_ _perfección_ _entre alfas, seria idiota si_ _eligiera_ _desperdiciar_ _mi perfecta_ _genética_ _con alguien como Namjoon._

Jin no menciona nada más para seguir manejando en silencio, dejando a Taehyung maldecir en voz baja a Namjoon quien parece no querer contestar las llamadas del alfa.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●


	2. II: "Not everything that happens is your responsibility"

Namjoon abrió la puerta de su departamento topándose con sus cosas hechas un desastre, olvidaba que antes de irse al techo había hecho una escena que espantó a su tía, luego le pediría perdón, ahora necesitaba descansar así que sin más se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, encendiendo su celular en búsqueda de una llamada de YoonGi, más la suerte no está de su lado, teniendo en cambio mensajes de su madre y su tía las cuales le preguntaban el motivo de su actitud tan frenética junto a los múltiples quejas de los sirvientes que asustados escaparon del sitio.

Sin mucho interés volvió a apagar el móvil, acurrucándose más en la cama para centrarse en una ilusión en la que está durmiendo en los brazos del pálido, escuchándole cantar con su voz profunda mientras le dedica las más hermosas palabras de amor.

Despierta por un intenso golpeteo en su puerta, sin mucho animo se levanta del sillón, chocando de golpe con un espejo el cuál le muestra sus ropas llenas de sangre junto a esa apariencia nueva, enciende su pantalla la cuál esta conectada con la puerta, mostrando a dos mujeres.

― _¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? Ugh, será mejor que me cambie, no puedo mostrarme así._

En la puerta una de las mujeres sigue golpeando insistentemente la puerta mientras la otra le mira con sorpresa.

― _Namjoonie, cariño, abre la puerta sé que estás adentro_. ― al no recibir la respuesta de su hijo es que frunce el ceño y se enfrenta a su compañera _― Qué increíble ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo cuidas si ni siquiera sabes la contraseña de su departamento?_

_― Nunca dije que no la sabía_

_― ¿La sabes?_

_― Si_

_― ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? ¿acaso estas jugando conmigo?_ ― le golpea en el hombro mientras ve a su acompañante sobarse el sitio del golpe.

― _Es que usted llego tocando el timbre y golpeando la puerta, no me permitió acercarme señora, así que… ¿La abro?_

 _― ¿Tú que crees? ¿O esperas a que la rompa? ―_ la mujer negó, acercándose a la cerradura eléctrica para empezar a teclear, pero antes de terminar la puerta es abierta por alguien a quien ellas nunca han visto.

― _Mamá, no debes hacer ruido y lo sabes_ ― ambas mujeres le ven extrañadas preguntando con la mirada quien es el joven mozo, este sonríe ante el nuevo descubrimiento, dejándoles pasar para que tomaran asiento. _― seguro les asuste, pero es que soy amigo de Namjoon, estudiamos en la misma universidad._

 _― Mi Namjoonie era el único coreano de su clase ―_ le interrumpe la mujer más pálida.

― _A la iglesia junto a la universidad, nos hicimos amigos en la iglesia._

 _― ¿Osea qué se conocieron en Nueva Zelanda?_ ― el omega asiente, la pálida sin creerle aún dirige su mirada a la otra mujer que hasta el momento ha permanecido callada, observando con detenimiento a las dos personas frente a ella notando el gran parecido físico. ― _Perdón, pero no me creo esa mierda, ¿Tu habías escuchado acerca de él, Hwasa?_

La morena niega rápidamente a lo que Namjoon recurre a un viejo recuerdo de su juventud.

― _Namjoon me comentó mucho de usted, venía seguido a mi casa con las costillas que usted preparaba. ―_ la morena abre los labios en sorpresa _― Una vez, fue la policía a casa por el olor del kimchi que hizo._

 _― ¿Namjoon te contó eso?_ ― el omega asiente. La pálida ante la emoción de su amiga es que suspira, sacando su móvil.

― _Entonces debes saber dónde está Namjoonie ahora, ¿Dónde está?_ ― al momento de mencionar lo ultimo es que la llamada sale, pero el timbre del teléfono de su hijo se escucha detrás de ellas, girando para ver en el mueble el dichosos aparato cargándose.

― _Namjoon estaba hasta hace un rato, pero salió a comprar algo. Entonces dejo el celular, que descuidado, será mejor que se lo lleve, las veo luego, adiós._ ― se levanta para tomar el celular y meterlo en sus bolsillos.

Cuando la pálida quiere interrogarle más su móvil vuelve a sonar, constando la llamada de inmediato.

― _Hola, habla Hyuna… ¿Qué? Te dije que esperes, no podemos hacer nada hasta que el director apruebe el cambio de fábrica y lo mismo con el lanzamiento del nuevo producto._ ― cuelga ― _¿Cómo puede no ir a trabajar en un momento tan importante?_

_― ¿El sr. Yang quiere cambiar de fábricas otra vez? ¿Otra vez con sus estupideces? No permita que se salga con la suya._

Hyuna le ve dudosa ― _¿Cómo sabes tanto de los asuntos de la empresa?_

Namjoon sonríe.

― _Cuando su hijo se emborracha, habla de lo inútil que es el sr. Yang, por eso lo sé._

 _― Señora, el señor Choi está aquí._ ― la morena interrumpe la platica de ambos.

El moreno se sienta a un lado de la pálida ― _Señora, la veo ocupada, si quiere le diré a Namjoon que la llame, así que vaya a la oficina en paz._

Hyuna le observa hastiada, levantándose de inmediato, tomando sus cosas de manera algo brusca.

― _Tiene muchas cosas que hacer antes de la boda. No puedo creer que desapareció así. ―_ gruñe, caminando en dirección a la puerta seguida de Hwasa la cual intenta tranquilizar a la pálida.

― _¡Cuídense!_ ― grita. Cuando las ve salir es que se deja caer en el sillón, sacando su móvil para volver a ver esa fotografía de él y YoonGi.

Ambas mujeres salen del enorme edificio departamental, siendo una que saca humo por los oídos mientras la otra le sigue por detrás con preocupación, son interceptadas por una camioneta oscura en la cual suben de inmediato, siendo Hyuna quien toma la primera palabra.

― _¿Cómo te fue?_

 _― El número que le dio está fuera de servicio, así que debe tener otro teléfono_ ― la pálida muerde sus labios molesta. ― _junto a que esta apagado. No podemos rastrearlo._

_― ¿Y qué mierda se supone que haga? ¿Qué me siente a esperar?_

_― Cálmese, señora. No es bueno para su salud ―_ menciona Hwasa con voz dulce.

― _¡Qué molesto! ¿De dónde salió ese alfa de cuarta? Si lo acepté solo fue porque Namjoonie lo amaba mucho ¿Y ahora el bastardo desaparece del radar?_ ― Hwasa le pasa una pastilla que la pálida traga al instante ― _Ese maldito no sabe con quién se enfrenta._

  
Namjoon sale del departamento con un solo objetivo en mente, sabe que esta mal seguir con esto, pero no puede sacar de su corazón a YoonGi. Cuando llega y baja de su auto es que decide volver a llamar a quien menos quiere.

― _¿Qué quieres ahora?_ ― La voz ronca de aquel alfa le hace virar los ojos.

― _Necesito que salgas de tu oficina._

_― ¿Para qué?_

― No puedo comunicarme con YoonGi.  
  
 _― Te dije que no me metieras en el medio de sus peleas maritales ―_ se queja el alfa, saliendo de su oficina, notando que esta lloviendo, carga un paraguas, mientras se dirige a su auto en búsqueda de algunas cosas para su investigación.

― _No quiero hacerlo, pero tú nos presentaste. Fuiste quien nos unió. ―_ Taehyung suspira ― _Eres el único amigo de YoonGi que conozco._

 _― Y por eso me arrepiento, si hubiera sabido que me molestarías por problemas de pareja, no te lo hubiera presentado. ―_ Namjoon contiene un insulto, sabe que no es lo mejor iniciar una pelea con Taehyung si es que quiere encontrar a YoonGi.

― _Como sea, te espero. Estoy frente a tu oficina._

Taehyung gruñe. ― _Ya te dije que no estoy para tu predisposición cada que te peleas con YoonGi, estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus historias amorosas… ―_ cuando esta a metros de llegar a su auto observa a un chico alto, parado con una boina oscura cubriendo su cabello y paraguas en mano, mientras con la otra sujeta su móvil, viste bastante bien, pero eso no logra tranquilizar al alfa. ― _Oye, hablemos luego._

_― Taehyung, espera. No…_

No le deja terminar ya que cuelga de inmediato, acercándose a paso rápido al chico ignorando que le saca algunos centímetros más, eso no evita que el Alpha lo tome del brazo para jalarle, aplicando bastante fuerza, logrando que el más alto caída al suelo adolorido.

― _¿Qué diablos te sucede?_ ― pregunta él más alto mientras el alfa le retira la boina dejando ver un hermoso cabello blanco junto a un rostro de lo más angelical. Si, aquel chico era un omega.

― _Cielos, lo lamento, no fue mi intención dañarte, ―_ le ayuda a levantarse, notando lo empapado que esta gracias a la caída. ― _fue instintivo. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Namjoon no dice nada, observándole con sorpresa, se mantiene estático incluso cuando Taehyung le jala del brazo por un minúsculo rasguño, indicándole que debe seguirle a la comisaria para curar su herida.

Dentro del edificio es que Namjoon regresa en sí, sintiendo la mirada de tanto alfas como betas que le observan como si fuese un oasis en el desierto.

― _Debí llevarme mi abrigo, mi ropa se transparenta demasiado ―_ murmura, cubriendo con sus brazos su pecho, estando incomodo al escuchar halagos sobre su cuerpo y rostro, y como si su padre le hubiese escuchado es que observa en una parte un pedazo de pancarta arrumbada, con prisa lo toma cubriendo su cuerpo.

― _Disculpa, ¿Qué crees que haces con eso?_

Namjoon levanta la vista a aquel beta. ― _¿Eh? Vera, es que tengo la camisa mojada y ¿cuánto vale? Le pagare el doble._

El beta niega _― ¿Qué? No está en venta. Devuélvelo a su sitio. ―_ intenta retirar la pancarta del omega quien se separa de inmediato, evitando que lo consiguiera.

― _No, no puedo mostrar mi cuerpo a todo el mundo._ ― habla entre dientes remarcando lo obvio con su estatus omega ― _¿Qué tal el cuádruple?_

 _― Vamos mocoso, no está en venta. ―_ forcejea con el omega haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas, de un momento a otro es que rompe tanto la pancarta como la camisa del omega dejando ver dos lindos pezones decorados con perforaciones de corazón. Namjoon ante esto contiene sus ganas de llorar, el beta al ver su error es que coloca de inmediato la pancarta en el cuerpo del omega, cubriéndole de los ojos curiosos. ― _Eh, te dije que me lo dieras antes, esto te pasa por no hacer caso, pero se te ve bien._

Se retira antes de que el más alto pueda decirle algo, Namjoon no quiere seguir pasando vergüenzas por lo que intenta acomodar la pancarta para que no se mueva, es en este momento que Taehyung se le acerca con una camisa y una toalla seca.

― _¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _― No es nada que te importe,_ ― ataca con molestia, tomando la toalla para darse pequeñas palmadas y secarse junto a aceptar la camisa para ponérsela luego.

― _¿Cómo te sientes de tu herida?_

Namjoon levanta una ceja. ― _Bien, no necesitas fingir amabilidad, se que eso no es lo tuyo_ ― Taehyung ladea la cabeza ante el tono tan mordaz del hermoso omega.

― _No estoy fingiendo nada, si me preocupo es porque dañe a un ser hermoso qu―_ Namjoon contiene una carcajada ya que su móvil empieza a vibrar, leyendo el mensaje.

“ _¿Te vas de luna de miel ya? Tu novio es tan atractivo como siempre, asegúrense de concebir cachorros hermosos. Suerte Namjoon._ ” Este texto adjunto a una fotografía donde se ve a un YoonGi arreglado en dirección a una de las puertas de abordaje.

El omega abre los ojos sorprendido, evitando a Taehyung terminar para salir corriendo, despidiéndose secamente del alfa quien observa al omega correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

― _¿Quién es la hermosura que va corriendo?_ ― la voz de Jin le hace girar, topándose con el omega quien tienen un café en sus manos.

― _Es un omega con el cuál tuve un pequeño accidente._

_― ¿Accidente?_

  
El omega llega al aeropuerto, buscando con la mirada a alguien que posea las mismas ropas que la persona en la fotografía, pronto es que se topa a una, girando el cuerpo contrario para verle cara a cara con una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero para desgracia suya es solo un chico cualquiera que no tiene ni de cerca un rasgo similar al de su alfa.

― _Lo lamento, te confundí con alguien más._ ― el chico asiente, dejando al omega disculparse.

Namjoon sigue en su búsqueda mientras del otro lado un pálido sale del baño, acomodando su cabello ya que no le gusto el nuevo estilo que la maquillista le dejo.

― _¿Eres Min YoonGi?_

El pálido se congela ante aquella voz, girando para toparse con la figura de la persona que más odia en el mundo.

  
— _¿Por qué siempre me metes en problemas cada que bebemos?_ — el tono molesto de Jin junto a sus movimientos hacía ver la escena algo graciosa a los ojos de los transeúntes de la plaza, donde un Alfa casi estaba durmiendo en la banca mientras el Omega refunfuñaba al teléfono llamando algún taxi.

— _Nam... eres un dolor en el culo... —_ Jin rueda los ojos ante lo mencionado por el alfa, cuando ve al taxi acercarse es que jala al moreno para lanzarlo al interior del auto, indicándole al conductor la dirección del alfa junto a pagarle el viaje.

— _Procura tomar un café llegando a tu casa Tae, —_ ahora centra su atención al conductor — _por favor cuídelo por mí, es mi compañero de equipo y sin él no puedo terminar mi trabajo._

_— No se preocupe joven, su novio llegara a salvo a su casa._

Jin tiene un escalofrío al imaginarse en una relación con el alfa, negando levemente, observando el auto alejarse poco a poco de su rango de visión, cuando piensa dirigirse a su auto su móvil empieza a emitir esa típica música que le hace gruñir.

— _¿Qué diablos quieres?... Te veo en una hora, no hagas algo imprudente..._

Taehyung baja del taxi en cuanto llega, acariciándose su cabeza ya que el dolor empieza a inundarle, maldiciendo su mala resistencia alcohólica. Sin mucho ánimo intenta abrir su puerta, antes de digitar el último número nota cierta cantidad de cajas amontonadas en una parte de su puerta.

— _Este maldito viejo lo volvió a hacer..._ — murmuró golpeando la puerta de su vecino, gritándole que mueva sus cosas ya que en la mañana obstaculizan su salida, el anciano asiente tomándola la palabra al joven, llevándose las cajas a otro lado, Taehyung ya no le presta atención, entrando a su departamento para entrar a la cocina y prepararse un café.

Pasando los minutos el pitido de la máquina inunda el pequeño cuarto, sirviéndose un poco en su taza de tigre, yéndose a su habitación para descansar, mañana tendría una jaqueca horrible.

— _En la mañana iré con la tía Kim, necesita saber lo mimado que esta su adefesio. Ah que marcarme en horas de trabajo, que dolor en el culo._

A metros de entrar a su habitación siente algo enrollarse en su cuello, jalándole por detrás, tambaleándose, dejando caer la taza de tigre que se hace pedazos en el suelo.


	3. III: "Living, Not Dead"

Namjoon baja de su auto, está a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la casa de Taehyung, pudo haberse estacionado más cerca pero necesita un poco de tiempo para poder explicarle al alfa todo lo sucedo, sabe bien que terminara todavía más mal con él, pero enserio necesita su ayuda para poder encontrar a YoonGi, en el camino observa como un hombre cae al suelo inconsciente mientras otro esta frente a él, este último al notar la presencia del omega emprende la huida, Namjoon piensa corretearlo pero al notar el estado del hombre inconsciente, es que decide quedarse con él.

― _Señor, ¿Esta bien? Señor_ ― gira el cuerpo inconsciente observando una herida de bala, con miedo maraca a la ambulancia indicando la dirección junto a otros datos, acerca su oído al pecho de este para tratar de escuchar sus latidos, sin escucharlos es que cuelga la llamada asustado.

Intenta inútilmente aplicar rcp sin obtener algo, está asustado y sus feromonas lo delatan, hacía mucho que no las dejaba salir, inclusive con YoonGi lo evitaba y solo un pequeño circulo de su familia y amigos han detectado su aroma. Siente en el bolsillo de su pantalón un horrible calor, sacando el objeto que lo produce, notando que es esa curiosa esfera que ambos chicos le dieron.

“ _Abyss puede dar revivir todo lo que está muerto_ ”

Con esas palabras intenta colocar la esfera en el pecho del hombre y traerlo a la vida, pronto la voz de los paramédicos y la policía le evitan seguir haciendo esto, corriendo en dirección de estos para indicarles el sitio del cadáver, dejando la pequeña esfera, esta brilla unos segundos para alzarse y regresar con Namjoon. Cuando regresa con ellos el cadáver ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, los médicos se molestan con él y le regañan, indicándole que no debe marcar borracho y si esto era una broma es de pésimo gusto. Después de esto Namjoon se dirige sin más al departamento del alfa, marcándole y gritándole sin recibir una respuesta de él, molesto se va a su hogar, mañana hablaría mejor con él en su trabajo.

La mañana llega y con eso Namjoon arriba a la oficina de Taehyung siendo recibida por el de información quien le solicita llenar un solicitud y entregar su identificación, Namjoon asiente buscando en su cartera su credencial, observando que él no se parece a la persona de la foto.

― _Necesito la identificación para entrar, ¿no? ―_ el chico asiente ― _Es que la olvidé en casa. Iré a buscarla y regreso más tarde. Muchas gracias_. ― menciona a punto de irse, pero los murmullos de la gente se lo evitan.

― _¿Puedes creer que murió el fiscal Oh? Lo asesinaron_

_― Si, fue en la noche, que triste que las caras lindas tengan vidas complicadas. Taehyung tuvo una vida llena de giros y cambios._

_― ¿Cuándo es el funeral?_ ― Namjoon se les acerca.

― _Disculpen, ¿Qué acaban de decir?_

Hwasa entra al cuarto de lavado del departamento de Namjoon, cuando empieza a meter la ropa en la lavadora es que observa el traje de boda manchado de sangre, por el color en estas es que sabe que están frescas.

― _¿Qué es esto?_ ― pregunta incrédula, sosteniendo las prendas con las manos temblorosas, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose le evita gritar, saliendo del cuarto y ver a aquel mozo. ― _¿Te quedarás aquí para siempre?_

Namjoon niega. ― _No, yo solo… Namjoon me pidió venir_ ― el rostro de la morena se ilumina.

_― ¿Hablaste con él?_

El omega no puede decir más ya que el sonido del timbre les interrumpe, Hwasa enciende la pantalla y el comunicador para poder saber quién es.

_― ¿Quién es?_

_― Hola, somos policías, venimos a hablar con el señor Kim_ ― ambos morenos se miran asustados. Namjoon reacciona de inmediato tomando una mochila para llenarla de cosas y demás objetos, Hwasa le sigue asustada.

_― ¿Dónde está Namjoon? ¿Está bien? ¿Le paso algo?_

_― Está bien, no se preocupe._

_― Oiga ¿Qué hace la policía aquí?_

Con tanta pregunta el moreno explota ― _No tengo tiempo para esto tía, le explicare luego. ―_ con esa última frase sale del departamento. La morena se queda pensando la manera en la que le hablo el desconocido, nadie aparte de Hyuna y Namjoon sabían de la relación sanguínea que ella tiene con el padre del omega. Después de todo ambos Kim eran bastante reservados en esos aspectos que implicaran su imagen ante el ojo público.

Namjoon logra llegar al funeral de Taehyung observando la corona de flores y la foto del alfa, los padres del muerto, lloran mares frente al cadáver de su hijo en un cuarto separado, el padre de Taehyung deposita en las manos de su hijo un collar con un corazón rojo que tenía inscrito su nombre.

“Taehyung sale de la escuela, con su perfecta sonrisa cuadrada y aquellos caireles oscuros moviéndose con el viento, varias omegas y betas se le acercan con flores para tratar de obtener, aunque sea un poco de atención del alfa quien les pide silencio.

― _Quítense. Ya tengo una persona importante a mi lado._ ― menciona para abrirse camino entre las personas para abrazar aquel hombre que sonríe para entregarle un ramo de flores. ― _Papá_ … 

El mayor observa a los múltiples pretendientes de su hijo. ― _Veo que no era necesario venir._

― _¿De qué hablas? Significas más para mí que todos ellos_. ― Sehun asiente, entregándole a su hijo una caja con un collar de corazón rojo en su interior, Tae chilla emocionado colocándose el collar. ― _Muchas gracias por el regalo papá.”_

Baekhyun llora el nombre de su pequeño mientras Sehun le pide que lo deje morir en paz, pero el omega no puede aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

― _Baek, cariño, dejémoslo descansar en paz_

 _― Es que no lo entiendes, Sehun… mi bebé… mi Taehyung…. Mi niño, no puedo dejarte ir…_ ― menciona entre llantos el omega que es retirado por su esposo, sabe que es difícil aceptar la muerte de su único hijo, pero debe de ser fuerte para su omega que esta en peores condiciones. Cuando los familiares se retiran, es que Namjoon logra entrar para darle un último adiós al que fue su amigo de la infancia, quedando frente a frente de aquel alfa.

― _Taehyung, maldito… eres el peor de todos, ¿sabes eso?... ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a YoonGi? ¿Cómo quitare la sospecha? ―_ grita, dejándose caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su amigo, llorando. De manera similar al otro cadáver empieza a sentir ese horrible calor, sacando la pequeña esfera que ahora brilla de un dorado intenso _― ¿Qué quieres? Ni siquiera funcionas_. ― se contiene de lanzarla, depositándola en el pecho del alfa. ― _Por favor, revívelo, solo esta vez, por favor… por favor…_

Al no ver resultados es que la vuelve a guardar, ignorando que emana de esta.

― _¡Dijeron que reviven todo lo muerto! ¡Dijeron que los salvaría! ―_ grita impotente, saliéndose de la habitación del cadáver cuanto antes, observando a los embalsamadores que entran con una tabla pesada que el omega interpreta como la tapa del féretro.

En la salida de la funeraria, Namjoon está sentado en la parada de taxis, se encuentra tan triste y decaído, así que no presta atención a su alrededor, ignorando a aquel chico que se acerca a la parada donde él esta.

― _Ugh, ¿Donde estoy? Ah, debo dejar de beber. ―_ observa al omega quien llora a mares ― _Disculpa, ¿me prestarías tu celular?_

El moreno alza la mirada _― ¿Qué?_

 _― Oh, lo siento, veo que no estas en un buen momento, oh espera_ ― se agacha para ver mejor el rostro del omega. _― ¿nos conocemos? Ah, te recuerdo, eres el omega de la fiscalía._

 _― ¿Eh?_ ― Namjoon niega ― _Estas confundido…_ ― se levanta para mejor caminar, se siente algo incomodo llorando en ese sitio, al estar algo alejados el alfa se le acerca otra vez. ― _no te conozco._

_― No te estoy siguiendo, solo voy en esa dirección también. Oye, ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?_

Namjoon ya harto del interrogatorio del chico, decide detenerle antes de que le saque de sus casillas. _― ¿Hacia dónde vas?_

_― ¿Perdón?_

_― ¿Hacía que lado vas? ―_ el chico señala a la derecha, a lo que Namjoon se separa y va a la izquierda, deteniéndose para ver fijamente la escena.

― _¡Eh! Oye, ¿Qué diablos te suc_ \- deja de hablar ya que observa en dirección al sitio del omega, notando a sus padres llorar a mares sosteniendo una foto suya, atrás de ellos están varios que cargan un féretro. ― _¡¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?! ¿Por qué estoy muerto? ¡Yo no estoy muerto!_ ― grita, acercándose de un momento a otro a su madre. ― _Mamá, ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Deja de llorar! ―_ justo cuando intenta sostener el rostro de su madre entre sus manos es retirado por un alfa.

― _Oye, no sé qué tan cercanos eran mi hijo y tú, pero tu dolor no es nada comparado con el nuestro ¡Deja de hacer escandalo! ¿Qué crees que haces? ―_ escupe con tono ácido Sehun, conteniendo sus ganas de golpear a ese chico.

 _― Papá, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Me asustas, ya basta ―_ menciona, adolorido por el rechazo de sus padres. El alfa le empuja a un lado, evitando que siga interfiriendo la ceremonia, Tae golpea la carroza funeraria, intentando inútilmente explicar quién es, pero al ver su reflejo es que logra comprenderlo todo. Namjoon ante esto sujeta al alfa, jalándole para llevarle a otro lugar, seguro de que nadie más le escucha es que lo empuja contra la pared. _― ¡Suéltame! ¡Les diré que Oh Taehyung no está muerto!_

_― Sé lo que pasa así que cálmate._

_― ¿Qué sabes?_

_― Todo, yo fui quien te revivió después de todo_ ― saca de sus prendas el orbe de color dorado.

“ _Abyss revive a los muertos con la forma de su alma”_

_― Eres Oh Taehyung, ¿Verdad?_

_― ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un fantasma o algo así?_

El omega niega. ― _No, yo soy Kim Namjoon_

El alfa le mira molesto _. ― Estas de joda, esta mierda no puede ser real. Nada de esto puede ser real, y tu explicación es tan cutre que no puede explicar esto… ―_ ante esto, Tae se retira molesto, evitando a Namjoon explicar más.

Taehyung se dirige a la funeraria, observando de lejos a Jin, corriendo para estar a su lado.

― _¿Vas a ir a mi entierro?_

_― ¿eh? Jimin, ¿No se suponía que estas en Nueva York?_

_― Jin, soy yo, Oh Taehyung. Puede que nadie me reconozca, pero tú deberías. ―_ el omega mayor le mira más confundido que nada, no logra comprender todo lo que el menor le ha dicho. ― _Vamos los dos a mi entierro, debemos detener todo esto._

 _― Jimin, no puedo dejarte ir sin que me digas que esta pasando_ ― sujeta el hombro del más bajo, tratando de establecer contacto, pero al momento de hacerlo, el alfa recuerda una parte de su asesinato junto a las ultimas palabras que escucho.

“ _No sabías que morirías, ¿no? Bueno, tampoco creí que pudiera matarte_.”

Ante este horrible recuerdo, el alfa cae inconsciente.

Taehyung abre los ojos de poco en poco, notando que esta en una camilla de hospital junto a ese horrible aroma a antiséptico, levanta la vista a la silla donde Namjoon esta sentado, esta observando con tristeza algo en su teléfono.

— _Así_ _que esto no es una pesadilla_...— la voz del alfa saca de sus pensamientos al Omega quien dirige su vista al chico de la camilla, observando los mechones obscuros, piel pálida y labios gruesos del contrario, si bien la apariencia de Taehyung era bastante atractiva, esta resultaba adorable en comparación a la otra. — _Aún_ _me parece irreal todo esto._

 _— Taehyung, se que esto debe de ser un shock_ _para_ _ti, y_ _créeme_ _que no lo hice de mala manera, es solo qué me_ _sentí_ _culpable por tu muerte ya que yo estuve_ _ahí_ _,_ — el alfa abre los ojos para ver con sorpresa al Omega.

— _¿Qué?_

_— Pensaba visitarte para poder investigar un poco sobre YoonGi, inclusive te_ _grité_ _pero no respondiste, si hubiese asistido antes, entre los dos_ _habríamos_ _hecho_ _algo en_ _contra_ _de tu asesino._

_— Namjoon..._ _bueno_ _, como sea, no se puede retroceder el_ _tiempo_ _, ¿o acaso puedes?_ — el Omega niega _— ahora lo importante es buscar a mi asesino y entregarlo a las autoridades,_ _también_ _regresarme mi vieja apariencia seria perfecto._

Namjoon comprende la indirecta del contrario, sacando de sus ropajes la esfera.

" _La apariencia de la persona_ _dependerá_ _de su alma, si llegase a ser_ _bastante_ _mala,_ _podría_ _tener la imagen de un vagabundo o anciano, en el mejor de los_ _casos_ _la persona que_ _más_ _odia_ "

— _Maldita esfera..._ — Namjoon no comprende el insulto del alfa ya que la apariencia le parece hermosa, pero al parecer a Taehyung no.

 _— Y... ¿me_ _ayudarás_ _con el tema de YoonGi?_ — el alfa levanta una ceja dudoso pero sabe que no tiene de otra, después de todo Namjoon le revivió.

— _¿Acaso tengo de_ _otra_ _?_ — el moreno niega — _Okay,_ _primero_ _vamos al cementerio, necesito despedirme de mi viejo_ _cuerpo_ _._


	4. IV: "I know what I did to u"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude insertar imágenes pero en cuanto pueda arreglo eso o no sé...

Namjoon y Taehyung comían en un restaurante tradicional de Seúl, habían marchado al cementerio con un horrible sabor amargo que se asentó en la boca de ambos, después de esto habían entrado al departamento del alfa pero la sangre manchando el sitio en conjunto a los horribles recuerdos de su muerte le hicieron retirarse cuanto antes, ambos ahora estaban comiendo en un puesto de comida tradicional coreana, el más alto era el único que no probaba nada de su plato y se había resignado a desayunar unas galletas de arroz.

― _Esta comida es tan simplona a comparación de la que hace mi madre y tu tía,_ ― Namjoon levanto una ceja incrédulo, después de todo el contrario se burlaba de todo lo relacionado con él y si nada más le decía algo era para conseguir algo.

― _¿A veces eres bastante raro?_

 _― Me lo dice el niño que no come mariscos y eso que es parte de su cultura comerlos._ ― Namjoon bufó ante estos, regresando su atención a sus galletas. ― _Además, desde que renací las cosas han estado horribles, imagínate despertar un día de estos con una cara tan horrible como lo es esta, ―_ señalo su rostro, si bien la apariencia que ahora tenía no era para nada desagradable, si distaba de un alfa puro como lo era Taehyung.

― _Tienes la cara de un Omega bastante adorable. Admítelo y dejaras de pensar en eso._

Taehyung rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por el mayor. ― _¿Cómo puedo aceptar haber renacido así? ¿Cómo voy a transitar el mundo con un cuerpo tan horrible?_

El omega dejo escapar una carcajada molesta. ― _Como ex persona horrible, me enoja lo que acabas de decir. No deberías de pensar así Taehyung, renaciste de esa manera por tu postura superficial en la vida, alégrate que no te tocó ser un anciano horrible que era lo más probable, además ¿qué tiene de malo tu cara? Si bien ya no eres tan masculino como antes, ahora posees un aire delicado y angelical eso es un milagro ya que yo como Omega hubiese deseado nacer con esos rasgos._

 _― Namjoon... eres un ciego._ ― el moreno le miró con duda ya que ese insulto no tenía sentido ― _No puedo creer que llegué al punto en el que tú evalúas mi apariencia. Escucha, la gente no necesitaba mirar bien mi cara para reconocer su valor como un alfa puro. La gente notaba mi belleza desde lejos; si hablamos de apariencia, yo estaba en otro nivel._ ― chasqueo los dedos orgullo, recordando ser deseado por todos los omegas del instituto y que ningún alfa le haya igualado.

― _Sabes Taehyung, tal vez los dioses te dieron este rostro por una temporada, que tal si a la mañana siguiente te dan el que te mereces, un horrible y asqueroso rostro como tu actitud superficial._ ― tomó el rostro del contrario con sus manos, conectando miradas, dejando a Taehyung ver los hermosos orbes del omega, nunca había notado que Namjoon poseía las mismas gemas azules que el padre de este ― _Taehyung, recibimos una segunda oportunidad, sé amable._ ― sonríe dejando ver sus hoyuelos, soltando el rostro contrario para ir a la caja y pagar, después de todo tenían muchos pendientes para perder el tiempo en uno de los berrinches del alfa, pero al momento en que observa la tarjeta negra salir de las ropas del omega es que levanta de inmediato para retirarle la tarjeta antes que la dependienta la reciba. ― _¿Qué diablos te sucede?_

 _― Guarda silencio y saca tu cartera._ ― la dependiente los ve extrañada pero no menciona nada, observando como el omega obedece malhumorado sacando su costosa cartera de diseñador, Taehyung la abre sacando de su interior dos mil dólares. ― _¿Enserio solo tienes este efectivo?_

 _― ¿Para qué quiero efectivo si tengo una tarjeta negra a mi nombre?_ ― señala obvio el plástico con el que intentaba pagar previamente.

El alfa le paga la cantidad a la dependiente para retirarse con el omega detrás, ya fuera guarda la tarjeta entre sus ropas.

― _No uses tu tarjeta, eres un fugitivo ¿acaso estas loco?_

Namjoon abre los ojos sorprendido, había olvidado eso ultimo.

― _Agradece que eras rico y que yo era un fiscal ―_ menciona, dirigiéndose a un sitio que Namjoon estaba más que seguro que les sacarían los órganos al primer parpadeo; intenta detener a Taehyung y convencerle que se regresaran a su departamento a extraer dinero pero el menor no se puede arriesgar y que las autoridades los atrapen así que obliga a Namjoon a entrar, sacando cada cosa de la cartera para dejarla vacía, junto a retirar el reloj y anillos del omega, entregándolos a la persona tras el mostrador, esta analiza cada pieza para de una maquina sacar dinero en efectivo, Taehyung al ver la cantidad frunce el ceño.

― _¿Estas de joda? Sé lo que cuesta todo así que no me de menos. ―_ amenaza con su voz de mando al beta que tiembla para sacar más dinero y entregarlo al alfa, este sonríe feliz al haber obtenido la cantidad deseada. _― Oh y otra cosa, dame los teléfonos que te entregaron hace unos tres días esos chicos._

El beta niega ante las ordenes, pero sabe que es mejor no jugar con ese alfa con cara de omega, ya había tenido problemas con las autoridades y no quería más ya que sabría que esta vez podrían confiscarles toda su mercancía y era bastante plata. Saca ambos teléfonos Samsung para entregarlos, observando como ambos chicos salen del local.

― _Desde hoy usaras este celular, en este local los configuran para que tengan usuarios extranjeros así que nadie sabrá quien hace la llamada, solo me marcaras a mí y cualquier acción en contra mía me la pagaras caro, Namjoon._

Amenaza, mirando al omega saca de sus prendas varias pastillas para digerirlas en seco, prefirió no preguntar acerca de eso.

― _¿Namjoon, alguna vez has dormido en tu auto?_

_― ¿Eh?_

...

  
― _¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Mi bebé es un hermoso omega que no es capaz de matar un mosquito, ¿Qué lógica tiene que mi hijo sea sospechoso de homicidio?!_ ― menciona molesta Hyuna a uno de sus trabajadores quien baja la mirada, puede sentir los orbes grisáceos encima de él.

― _El señor Choi se esta encargando de eso, dice que en caso de que haya problemas usaría al equipo legal de emergencia en esper-_

 _― ¡No me interesa saber eso ahora! ―_ se deja caer en la silla de su escritorio. ― _¿Todavía no se puso en contacto?_ ― el trabajador niega, Hyuna hace un gesto de dolor, conteniendo a su lobo quien aúlla nervioso ante el estado de su primogénito. ― _Dile a Choi que use todos los recursos disponibles para hacer desaparecer esto... Mi Namjoonie no es capaz de matar a un alfa de cuarta como lo es Oh Taehyung, no, eso no es lo importante. Primero tenemos que encontrar a mi bebé a cualquier costo. ―_ asiente, observando a la omega estar a unos pasos de romperse, cuando hacen contacto visual, es que esta brama y golpea el escritorio con su mano. _― ¡Si entendiste, ¿Por qué mierda sigues aquí, maldito incompetente?! ¡Vayan a buscar a Namjoon cuanto antes! ―_ deja escapar un chillido que alerta a Hwasa quien entra corriendo a la oficina para calmar a la pálida, evitando mencionar el hecho de las prendas manchadas de sangre.

― _Tranquila Hyuna, Namjoon aparecerá, tranquila ―_ acaricia su espalda, observando la nuca de la pálida y esa cicatriz tan horrible.

― _No sé que sucede con él Hwasa, desde lo sucedido con Kai, Namjoon no confía en mi..._

_― Hyuna..._

_― ¿Por qué mi bebé seria culpable de algo tan atroz?_

...

  
Namjoon enciende su viejo móvil, observando las múltiples notificaciones que su madre, tía y su amigo le habían enviado pero la más importante aun no llegaba y esa era la de YoonGi, con curiosidad entra a esa aplicación donde él y el pálido mensajeaban seguido ya que esta ofrecía un estatus completo de la ultima vez conectados, pero nada había cambiado, YoonGi no se había conectado desde esa vez que rompió con él.

― _Oye, te dije que no encendieras el teléfono_ ― le retira el celular de las manos, guardándolo entre sus ropas. _― Pueden rastrear la señal._

_― Taehyung, se que no lo harán ya que tengo otra cara._

_― Igualmente, tienes que saber cuál es el límite o ¿acaso crees que la policía de Corea es tonta? ―_ Namjoon vira los ojos, ahí venia otro sermón. ― _No importa cuán diferente te veas, si te ven en lugares donde está tu teléfono te investigaran y si lo hacen, ¿Cómo les explicaras esto?_

 _― Entiendo tu punto ―_ le corta antes de que prosiga el discurso.

― _Vamos Namjoon, olvídalo. Después de fijar la fecha y dejar el depósito de la casa... oh, espera, no era solo una casa, era un departamento de 50 pyeong en terreno elevado en Gangnam junto a otros regalos lujosos que le entregaste. Es mas que seguro que huyó con el dinero, oh y olvidaba una ultima cosa, ¿Cuál fue su último mensaje? "Lamento no tener el estómago para eso"_

_― Basta_

_― Pregúntale a quien sea y te responderá que eso solo lo dicen los vividores, ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en él?_

_― Fuiste tú quien me presentó a ese vividor o es que acaso lo olvidas ―_ contesto sardónico, estaba molesto. Taehyung al recordad como fue la situación de cortejo entre ambos chicos es que esquiva la mirada del omega.

― _Oye jaja, piénsalo, eso no es importante ahora. El problema sería si regresa, ahora eres sospechoso de haber matado a un fiscal y aun alfa de rango alto. El país entero te desprecia y aun si cambia de parecer y regresa, ¿Crees que te llamará así de fácil? Kim, piensa en todo lo que pasó, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ayudarme a encontrar a mi asesino._

 _― ¿Y cómo haremos eso, genio? ―_ Taehyung sonríe.

― _Déjamelo todo a mí, acabe de recordar de quien es esta cara, así que mañana a primera hora iremos a ese lugar._

En la mañana ambos salen completamente arreglados con trajes, era un milagro que las viejas ropas de Namjoon le hayan quedado, si bien tuvo que arremangarlas un poco ya que estaban algo grandes, no le hacían perder ese estilo tan elegante que le caracterizaba, entraron a las oficinas donde son recibidos por varias betas quienes están igualmente arregladas con trajes hechos a la medida.

― _Le habríamos ido a recoger si llamaba, señor._ ― menciona una hermosa beta de cabellos castaños largos mientras se acerca al alfa.

― _Vine por un asunto urgente, solo necesito la oficina y..._

 _― La preparamos en cuanto recibimos el llamado ―_ no deja al alfa terminar, escoltándolos en dirección a la oficina del alfa, dejándolos solos en cuanto ingresan, ella debería terminar sus deberes e informarle al demás personal la llegada de su jefe.

Namjoon observa la enorme fotografía enmarcada de la oficina donde se ve al alfa del cuál Taehyung robo su rostro, acompañado por sus familiares, todo esto junto a la placa donde el nombre del chico brillaba en letras doradas.

" _Bufete de abogados Park_ "

  
― _Wow, esto es increíble_ ― menciona con un brillo en los ojos, observando la oficina y demás cosas, observando las placas y demás cedulas que certificaban al muchacho Park como un gran abogado en el rublo.

― _Ese mocoso sí que adora las cosas brillantes_ ― murmuro Taehyung al ver la decoración del lugar, justo cuando pensaba hablar con Namjoon es que le interrumpen, siendo la misma beta de la entrada.

― _¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará en el hotel?_

 _― ¿En el hotel? Bueno... Emm... No sabía..._ ― Namjoon al notar como Taehyung empieza a ponerse nervioso toma la palabra.

― _¿No preferiría quedarse en el Golden Palace, señor Park?_ ― señala con la mirada los sobre sin abrir de aquel costoso hotel.

― _Ya empacamos todo allí porque dijo que se mudaría al regresar._

_― Al joven Park le cuesta dormir en hoteles ¿No es así, señor?_

Taehyung sonríe, captando las señales del omega. ― _Claro, olvidaba que tengo sueño liviano._

 _― Muy bien señor, me encargaré de todo._ ― menciono con una sonrisa tranquila, despidiéndose con una rápida reverencia.

― _Eres bastante rápido en captar cosas que tengan que ver con el dinero, ¿Qué clase de talento es ese?_

Namjoon dejo salir una risita ― _Solo se leer rápido y no es nada del otro mundo, después de todo se ve que este chico Park gana bastante dinero para poder rentar una habitación allí._

_― Quizás debí renunciar a la fiscalía y trabajar para un bufete también_

El omega asiente para acercarse a una foto donde Park tenia el cabello negro, similar al que ahora pose Taehyung, en esta fotografía el menor estaba junto a alguien más haciendo un corazón con sus manos, se veían como una linda pareja.

― _Te pareces bastante a él._

 _― ¿Qué? Dejame ver_ ― se acerca a la fotografía, abriendo los ojos de más _― Yo conozco a ese idiota junto a Park._

...

  
― _YuGyeom ¿viste donde dejo Mingyu los expedientes acerca de Kim Namjoon?_ ― preguntó buscando entre múltiples papeles sobre su escritorio, su amigo bufó molesto para sacar de entre toda la pila una carpeta azul.

― _Deberías acomodar todo esto, un día perderás algo importante y el fiscal Kim te despedirá._ ― menciono, lanzándole la carpeta al rostro, pensaba responderle el ataque pero su móvil empezó a sonar, sacándolo para ver quien era la persona que le marcaba.

Jimin-ssi😗💕

_Soy yo, Jimin ¿estás ocupado? ¿Revisas una placa de auto para mí? Es 56b7767. Que sea rápido. Gracias._

― _Este chico..._

 _― ¿Qué sucede? ―_ YuGyeom se acerca a él, curioso.

― _Bueno, YuGyeom... si, un exnovio te escribe de pronto y te pide algo ridículo, ¿Qué crees que significa?_

_― Fácil Jungkook. Quiere volver contigo, ¿Por qué?_

Ante el silencio de su amigo, comprende poco a poco la situación.

― _¿Es el chico el que te dejó para ir a estudiar en el extranjero?_

 _― ¿Eh? No, no, no, como puedes creer eso, no, jaja._ ― farfulla nervioso, evitando los ojos acusadores de su amigo.

― _¿Estás seguro? No eres bueno para esconderlo. No te hagas el difícil y contéstale; ya que los chicos y yo estamos hartos de que cada vez que te embriagas le llamas a su viejo número._

_― No lo llame._

YuGyeom deja salir una carcajada ante la negación del contrario. ― _Hasta le lloraste la ultima vez._

 _― ¡Claro que no!_ _Además_ _porque_ _te_ _pregunto_ _a ti, es mi problema, no tuyo ―_ Bufa molesto para responderle de inmediato al contrario, ignorando la burla que YuGyeom le da, invadiendo su mente con el recuerdo de su hermoso Jimin.


	5. V: "True Facts"

Namjoon observa a Taehyung quien parece bastante centrado en aquellos expedientes que un número desconocido le había enviado. 

— _Así que... ¿ya tienes una idea acerca de la identidad de tu asesino? —_ pregunta el Omega, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio en el cuál estaban inmersos. 

— _Más o menos, este es un caso que estaba llevando durante mi tiempo como "Oh Taehyung" —_ le entrega el caso al Omega topandose con la imagen de una chica con múltiples cuchilladas con costuras en sus ojos y labios, imágenes de la escena del crimen y por último la fotografía de Kim Young Kwang un cirujano famoso, decidió no decir nada para dejar al Alpha explicar las cosas. 

_— ¿Es el caso de Choi Jisu?_ — el Alpha asintió, recordando las múltiples noticias y demás reportajes donde se mostró la incompetencia de las autoridades ya que hasta la fecha el crimen seguía impune. — _Su padre es un actor muy reconocido y respetado, pero después del asesinato de su hija su cordura fue en declive y ahora parece más centrado en buscar por sus medios al asesino de su hija que en su carrera artística._

 _— Si, ocurre que antes de mi asesinato fui visitado por él, llego a mi oficina reclamando mi incompetencia en el caso de su hija y si tenía algo que era mejor que se lo entregara, claramente aunque lo quisiera, no podría entregarle documentos clasificados así que le pedí que se retirara pero no lo tomó muy bien que digamos_ — Namjoon abrió los ojos en grande, sabía por donde estaba encaminándose el Alpha. — _. Tengo una ligera sospecha de que Choi Siwon tiene que ver con mi asesinato..._

_— No lo creó Taehyung..._

_— ¿De qué hablas?_

_— El día que moriste lo vi cerca de tu apartamento —_ Taehyung no comprende de que habla el Omega —, _lo vi herido, yo no sabía que hacía, yo-_

_— ¿De qué mierda hablas?_

_— Yo revivi a tu asesino..._

...

YoonGi corre todo lo que sus piernas pueden ofrecerle, ocultándose detrás de una pila de cajas de madera, sosteniendo su brazo dislocado para evitar que empeore su situación, suprime sus feromonas para no atraer la atención de aquel hombre quien sonríe ante los intentos del Alpha por escaparse de él. 

— _Oh YoonGi, nunca has sido listo y ahora es la mejor manera de demostrarlo._

Golpeó con un bate una pila de botes y piletas que estaban tiradas con un lugar, produciendo un ruido molesto el cuál le ayudaría a saber la ubicación del Alpha menor; YoonGi se contuvo de chillar del miedo ante la aproximación que ese golpe tenía con él, liberando lágrimas silenciosas que se encargaban de limpiar sus mejillas, fue una pésima idea tratar de escapar de Corea y más si haberse verificado acerca del estado de esa bestia que le buscaba. 

— _Ven con papá, hijo mío..._

...

— _Taehyung, ¿estás seguro de esto?_ — ambos salen de un taxi, bajando frente a la mansión del actor Choi Siwon. 

— _Absolutamente, si en algo confío plenamente es en mi sexto sentido alpha y este me grita que Siwon esta en peligro_ — ignora la preocupación del Omega, tocando el portón en espera de que alguien le reciba pero sorprendentemente esta abierto y no se ve que haya algún personal para atenderlos, asustados se encaminan a la puerta de la mansión pero el olor metálico de la sangre les impulsa a entrar topandose con los múltiples cadáveres de los sirvientes y demás personal. — _¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?_

Namjoon sale de ahí para llamar a la policía por si el asesino sigue rondando, en cambio Taehyung sigue caminando por la escena del crimen dirigiéndose a la sala donde Choi Siwon lucha con alguien semi inconsciente, en una mano tiene un brazalete de oro y en la otra un cuchillo de cocina. 

— _Ayúdame..._

La policía y la ambulancia no tarda en arribar a la mansión, siendo Jungkook y YuGyeom los encargados del caso, gritándole a los vecinos y demás curiosos que querían entrar a la mansión, por otro lado Namjoon y Taehyung guardan las cosas que sacaron de la mansión y que eran relevantes para su investigación. 

— _Esto es un horrible caos, espero qu-_

 _— ¡Jimin-ssi! —_ Taehyung murmura una maldición ante el grito del Alpha que se acerca corriendo hasta ellos, jalando a Taehyung para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, dejando escapar sus feromonas de la emoción. Namjoon en cambio observa la escena asqueado, agradeciendo que sus supresores le funcionen para no dejar escapar su aroma, no quiere que se le mezclen con el de aquel Alpha. — _Mi hermoso angel, eres tú. Te dije que evitaras la comida grasosa de Estados Unidos, ahora tu carita es más rellenita._

Taehyung contiene sus ganas de golpear a Jungkook, separándose de este pero sus acciones son inútiles ya que le vuelve a jalar para tenerlo entre sus brazos. Al terminar su reencuentro, Jungkook les ofrece llevarlos al departamento de "Jimin", este quiere negarse pero Namjoon toma la palabra, alegando que tienen mucho trabajo que hacer así que su propuesta es aceptada, subiendo al asiento del copiloto Taehyung y en la parte de atrás Namjoon quien nota como Jungkook ve con amor y cariño a Taehyung en cambio este tiene una expresión de asco y repulsión. 

— _¿Puedes dejar de mirarme como un jodido raro por una maldita vez?_ — gruñe molesto. 

— _Por eso debiste sentarte atrás, sabes que eres mi distracción._ — Tae rueda los ojos ante la declaración próxima de amor del que era su subordinado. — _¿Cómo podría mirar adelante si al lado mío está el más hermoso Alpha que alguna vez haya existido?_

_— No me interesa saber, sólo te estoy señalando que deberías concentrarte en conducir._

_— Descuida Jimin-ssi, soy un profesional a la hora de conducir. Mejor dime, ¿Cuándo regresaste ya que no me llamaste para irte a recoger?_

_— Fue hace unos días atrás, y si no te llamé fue porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer_ — le acorta para que no cuestione más. 

— _¿Y el beta ese? —_ señala a Namjoon quién está más centrado escribiendo algo en su celular. — _Al menos debería saber quién está en mi auto._

_— Es un asistente en mi bufete._

_— No te lo pregunte a ti._ — observa por el retrovisor a Namjoon en espera de una respuesta, a pesar de que es un beta tiene la conflexion de un Omega y uno bastante atractivo. 

— _Como se lo contestó su pareja, soy un asistente del bufete Park, sólo es necesario ya que el saber mi nombre es algo irrelevante._ — responde con ese aire de superioridad innato en él, sonrojando a Taehyung, nunca había visto esa faceta en el Omega. 

Bajan del auto en cuanto llegan al estacionamiento, siendo Taehyung el primero en salir seguido de Namjoon quien le toma del brazo. 

— _Deja de actuar tan cruel con él porque si no se dará cuenta que no eres Park Jimin_ — masculla ante la actitud del Alpha. 

— _Ya sé pero me desespera su tono meloso_ — se defiende, dejando salir un poco su voz de mando, Jungkook al ver la cercanía de ambos se entromete entre ambos para separarlos. 

— _Esta bien que seas su asistente en el bufete, pero dos personas que no son pareja no deberían estar tan cerca._

 _— Y eso lo se pero trabajo para ese enano gruñón al cuál llamas pareja, créeme que me encantaría estar lo más lejos de él —_ gruñe molesto Namjoon ante la insolencia de aquel Alpha, ni que fuera a tener algo con Taehyung, eso seria asqueroso y más porque aún sigue amando a su hermoso y lindo gatito _. — Como sea, te veo en el departamento, adiós._

Se retira dejando a ambos Alphas solos, ante esto Taehyung gruñe dejando salir su olor, ¿Quién diablos le dio permiso a Namjoon para que pudiera irse y dejarle con el idiota de Jungkook? 

— _Te veo mañana Jungkook, tengo cosas que hacer_ — murmura, yendo detrás del Omega, Jungkook le detiene jalando del brazo pero al notar el cambio en los orbes de Taehyung es que le suelta, sabe que tan riesgoso es hablar con un Jimin molesto, así que a pesar de que desea estar con él, le suelta. 

En uno de los pasillos del hotel, Namjoon observa fijamente aquella fotografía donde YoonGi y él están juntos probándose sus ropas para la boda, ambos sonríen con amor. 

"YoonGi sale de su departamento usando aquel traje grisáceo que Namjoon le compró, baja la mirada a su reloj pero en cuanto lo hace es que se topa con un hermoso ramo de flores y detrás de este el Omega, sus rechonchas mejillas ocultan sus ojos y sus dedos toscos toman con torpeza el ramo, YoonGi sonríe ante la imagen del Omega. 

— _Namjoon, ¿Qué es esto? Sabes que yo debo ser el que te entrega flores_ — acomoda uno de los mechones del Omega detrás de la oreja, dejando escapar sus feromonas para tranquilizar al Omega. 

— _Lo sé, pero no me pude contener a entregarte un ramo y es que me recordaron tanto a ti —_ Señala la obviedad ya que todas las flores que conforman el ramo son blancas en alusión a la piel pálida del Alpha, muy contraria al tono acanalado del Omega. 

— _Gracias Namjoon_ — se acerca para depositar un beso en los labios gruesos del Omega, colocando una de sus manos en el estómago de este, dejando salir a su Alpha quien gruñe por lo bajo, provocando al Omega. — _Nos gustó tanto el ramo omega pero nos gustaría más tenerte sobre nosotros._

Namjoon se vuelve un tomate viviente ante la confesión del Alpha pero no la rechaza, entrando a su departamento con torpeza siendo lanzado a uno de los sillones, dentro, YoonGi se encarga de retirar cada prenda que cubre el cuerpo del Omega, acariciando cada rollito y exceso de carne que posee el cuerpo contrario, haciendo sentir al Omega deseado y amado. 

— _Te amo Namjoon, todo de ti, cada imperfección tuya es una obra maestra ante mis ojos"_

Namjoon contiene las ganas de llorar y dejar escapar sus feromonas, pegando el móvil a su rostro, susurrando palabras de amor y dolor ante la imagen de ellos. 

— _¿Enserio... solo me usaste?_

 _"― Vamos Namjoon, olvídalo. Después de fijar la fecha y dejar el depósito de la casa... oh, espera, no era solo una casa, era un departamento de 50 pyeong en terreno elevado en Gangnam junto a otros regalos lujosos que le entregaste. Es mas que seguro que huyó con el dinero, oh y olvidaba una ultima cosa, ¿Cuál fue su último mensaje? Lamento no tener el estómago para eso —_ murmura sarcástico Taehyung, recordandole a Namjoon lo idiota que es. 

― _Basta._

_― Pregúntale a quien sea y te responderá que eso solo lo dicen los vividores, ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en él?"_

_— Porque lo amo Taehyung... lo amo tanto que duele... le amo por todo aquel falso amor que me ofreció..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que no tengo perdón de Dios pero he tenido unos meses ajetreados ya que en cuanto pude yo y mi pareja tomamos un vuelo a México ya que mi madre quería hablar con nosotros urgentemente y demás cositas que no debería mencionar, pero x, espero subir el capítulo antes de que acabe el día y sorry por dejarles abandonados.
> 
> Alana~


	6. VI: "Take my heart and run"

Namjoon entra al hospital siendo saludado por varias betas y algunos Alphas quienes le miran vulgarmente el trasero, trata de ignorar eso centrándose en ir a la habitación donde Choi Siwon descansa, al parecer el otro hombre le había apuñalado en el estómago pero sorprendentemente Siwon siguió la pelea. Cuando esta a unos centímetros de entrar es que su móvil empieza a emitir su típica melodía, gruñendo molesto para contestar la llamada, no necesita ver la pantalla para saber quién es. 

— _¿Qué quieres Taehyung?_

 _— Ah, con que ahora contestas de manera insolente, me parece perfecto.._. — Namjoon suspira. 

— _¿Qué sucede Taehyung?_

_— Mucho mejor. Como sea, ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir ayer al departamento? ¿Es qué acaso no sabes hacer nada bien? Ovidas tu estatus de presu- Namjoon le acorta antes de que termine la frase._

_— Mira quién habla. Y si, si sé acerca de mi situación, no necesitas recalcarmelo cada momento. Además tu tampoco haces nada bien._

_— Bromeas. Soy Oh Taehyung, el mejor fiscal de la fiscalía._ — el Omega deja escapar una carcajada detrás de la línea, irritando al Alpha. — _Mocoso grosero..._

Se escucha de fondo la voz de alguien más indicando una orden de café, haciendo sospechar al Omega. 

— _¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con el detective?_ — Taehyung asiente — _Si lo sigues viendo, se dará cuenta ¿Por qué lo sigues viendo? ¿Qué...?_

 _— Tengo más cosas de que hablar con él que contigo_ — susurra ya que esta frente al mencionado. — _Así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y ven corriendo._ — cuelga para fingir una sonrisa dulce ante el Alpha que juega con una sorbete. — _Kookie, bebe esto._

_— Claro, gracias. Oh, lo olvidaba, la placa que me pediste que averiguara era el auto personal de Choi Siwon, ¿no?_

Tae asiente de manera lenta, haciendo uso de sus labios para hacer un puchero y evitar que Jungkook le regañe. 

— _¿En qué andas últimamente? ¿Por Qué andas tras Choi Siwon y Kim Young Kwang?_

Jungkook le observa de manera preocupada, teme por la integridad de su pareja. 

— _Tome un caso pro bono._

_— ¿Un caso pro bono?_

_— Sí. Hay una organización civil de familias desoladas de las víctimas de homicidio. Ellos demandaron al gobierno para la indemnización y estoy a cargo de ese caso, además como escuché que Oh Taehyung llevaba el caso y él me cae mal, decidí pedirte los papeles para poder saber más del caso._ — menciona no muy seguro de sus palabras y Jungkook también tiene esa mirada en la cuál le cuestiona acerca de que mierda se metió. _— ¡Piénsalo! Me contrataron y me pagan muy bien porque soy un ex fiscal, ¿No crees que debería mostrarles que soy diferente a los demás abogados? Y necesito de tu ayuda para eso, Kookie._

 _— ¿Por qué siempre me dices Kookie cuando necesitas algo?_ — Jungkook le da un pequeño golpe en la frente — _Escúchame Jimin. Se cuánto te importa tu carrera, pero este caso es muy peligroso para trabajarlo solo._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Si tanto quieres saber, ¿Por qué no trabajas a mi lado?... —_ Taehyung se lo piensa un poco — _Kim Young Kwang, al que buscas desesperadamente está en Jecheon._

 _— ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?_ — Jungkook asiente. 

— _Compró un boleto en la terminal esta mañana, el resto del equipo fue para allá. Si quieres ir, puedo ir contigo._

— _Sí, quiero ir, me encantar-_

Baja la mirada a su celular, topandose con un mensaje de Namjoon. 

" _Choi Siwon esta inconsciente, pero por lo que pude hablar con él en la noche, dice que su atacante fue Kim Young Kwang_." 

— _Voy a matar a ese idiota..._ — masculla, respondiendo el mensaje sin creerle al Omega ya que solo podían entrar familiares a ver a un paciente tan importante como lo era Siwon. 

" _Deja de decir idioteces y vete a casa_ " 

Ante esa respuesta, Namjoon se levanta de su lugar con el celular en mano, abriendo la cámara centrándose en Siwon, evitando que se vea al enfermero que es un Alpha. 

— _Siga con lo suyo, por favor._ — indica tomándole la foto a Siwon para entregársela a Taehyung. 

— _Disculpa, ¿pero acabas de tomarme una foto?_ — pregunta el Alpha curioso ante el Omega. 

— _Oh, no, estaba tomando una foto del paciente... si me permite tengo una llamada que realizar, disculpe las molestias_ — hace una leve reverencia para volver a su lugar y tomar su saco, cuando esta a punto de irse escucha el click de una cámara, alzando la vista para toparse al Alpha con celular en mano. 

— _Te tomé una foto, así que estamos a mano._

Namjoon deja salir una risa incómoda. — _Claro_... — quiere escapar de ahí así que agradece a todos los dioses cuando Taehyung le llama, saliendo casi corriendo de la habitación para responder la llamada. 

— _¿En serio Choi Siwon te hablo?_

 _— Si, dijo que explicaría todo, así que ven rápido._ — colgó. 

— _Ammm disculpe pero el señor Choi debe hacerse otra endoscopía hoy._

_— Y ¿Cuánto demoraría?_

_— Unas dos horas._

...

En otra parte SeokJin baja de su auto para estar frente a una casa, observa la puerta y el bloqueo de seguridad de esta, cuando va a digitar el numero una voz familiar le interrumpe. 

— _Fiscal Kim ¿Qué hace aquí?_ — pregunta YuGyeom mientras Jin dibuja una sonrisa falsa en su rostro antes de girar, conteniendo a su lobo. 

— _¿No hay nadie en casa?_

_— No. El señor Young Kwang se fue al hospital para hacerse una revisión de rutina ya que ha empezado a sentir dolores matutinos, estamos esperando a que vuelva para remitirlo._

Jin asiente para dejar escapar una risita — _Oh, cierto lo había olvidado, pensaba arribar a su hogar para detenerlo pero veo que ustedes ya se adelantaron._

 _— Se le notificó en cuanto murió el fiscal Oh que nosotros llevaríamos el caso de Choi Jisu, acaso lo olv- —_ al notar los orbes del Omega cambiar de color es que guarda silencio, no es algo bueno molestar a un Omega ya que podría acarrear muchos problemas, observando como este deja salir sus hormonas, las cuáles se disparan como locas, pero a diferencia de otras veces, estas se sienten más fuertes, como las de un Alpha. 

— _No olvido nada._

...

Taehyung y Jungkook llegan al hospital buscando a Namjoon quien está en la sala de espera, sosteniendo su teléfono en alto en espera de una llamada del Alpha. 

— _¿Qué no es ese tu secuaz? —_ señala Jungkook obvio. 

— ¡ _Nam! ¿Y Choi Siwon?_ — pregunta en cuanto esta cerca del Omega, este deja salir un suspiró, ya un poco más tranquilo teniendo al Alpha con él. 

— _Le están haciendo una endoscopía, saldrá enseguida._

 _— ¿Pues qué le sucedió?_ — pregunta Jungkook ya que no era normal esa clase de estudios para alguien que solo fue apuñalado. 

— _Antes del altercado fue al cementerio y bebió veneno en la tumba de su hija. Sus sirvientes lo detuvieron, por suerte así que eso explica su estado tan vulnerable durante el ataque. Los médicos dicen que fue un milagro que sobreviviera, pero debe estar internado un tiempo._

 _— ¿Y sobre el culpable del altercado?_ — Namjoon abre los ojos, no esperaba que Taehyung le preguntara tal cosa con Jungkook presente. 

— _¿Te lo digo aquí? —_ Taehyung comprende la pregunta del Omega así que guarda silencio, evitando que escapen más detalles de su boca, Jungkook observa la complicidad de ambos así que gruñe molesto, interrogando al Omega en espera de una respuesta. — _¿Por qué no le preguntan? Dijo que confesaría y pagaría todo lo que hizo._ — se da la vuelta para ir a la habitación de Siwon pero ambos Alphas le siguen ya que necesitan respuestas. 

Al llegar a la habitación observan la cama del actor hecha un desastre como si hubiese salido, Namjoon al ver esto murmura que tal vez esté tomando más tiempo de lo planeado pero el enfermero que había estado molestado hace rato le contesta, asustando un poco a Namjoon. 

— _No lo creo dulzura, alguien vino a verlo en cuanto salió de los estudios, eso fue hace unos minutos y salieron a caminar._ — los tres no lo dejan argumentar más, corriendo en dirección a la oficina central y pedir las grabaciones de los pasillos. 

En las cámaras se puede apreciar a un anestesiado Siwon salir en una silla de ruedas con un anciano empujándolo, Namjoon al reconocer al anciano deja salir una maldición pequeña. 

— _Ese es Kim Young Kwang, él sacó a Siwon._

 _— ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ — Taehyung observa al Omega quien se muerde los labios, ansioso. 

"— _El fiscal Oh Taehyung, ¿Usted lo mató?_ — pregunta Namjoon a Siwon quien parece molesto pero el dolor le evita moverse. 

— _¿A ti qué te importa?_

 _— Me importa demasiado. Tengo que atrapar al desgraciado que mató a Taehyung para que vuelva a su cuerpo anterior y recuperar a mi prometido._ — Siwon le mira como si al Omega le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero al observar sus orbes brillar tan tenuemente sabe que es verdad y que su lobo está tan adolorido y triste que se apiada del joven. 

Con dificultad se acerca a su abrigo, aquel que usó en la noche y que aún mantiene la mancha fresca de sangre, sacando la identificación del Alpha. 

— _La noche que él murió yo fui a atacar a Kim Young Kwang, tenía esto junto al brazalete de mi hija. Solo maté a Kim Young Kwang, él es quien asesinó al fiscal Oh junto a mi hija."_

Namjoon le entrega la identificación a Taehyung junto a un papel con sangre a Jungkook. 

— _Esta es la declaración del señor Choi, la escribió cuando mato a Kim Young Kwang. Y ayer lo mató otra vez ya que no estaba muerto. —_ Jungkook abre los ojos ante lo dicho por Namjoon, ¿De qué mierda habla? 

— _¿"Choi lo mató otra vez porque no había muerto"? ¿Qué locura es esa?_

Namjoon asiente. — _Es todo lo que Choi me dijo. No estaba bien físicamente y quería oír más detalles con ustedes. No pensé que Kim lo encontraría tan rápido._

_— ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

...

En otra parte de la ciudad, Siwon y Young Kwang están dentro de un taxi, el primero durmiendo inconsciente sobre el segundo quien es interrogado por el taxista. 

_— ¿Está seguro de llevar a su hijo a otro hospital? Se ve bastante mal._

_— ¿Sabes qué mató al gato?_ — pregunta el Kim ya hartó del interrogatorio. 

— _¿Disculpe?_

_— La curiosidad. Los estúpidos sienten curiosidad por cosas que no necesitan saber._

...

— ¡ _Subanse al auto_! — Grita Taehyung a los chicos quienes le miran asustados, hay un brillo en los ojos del Alpha más bajo, Namjoon no cuestiona nada así que se sube mientras Jungkook trata de evitar que Taehyung conduzca su auto pero es inútil ya que la voz de mando del más bajo le evita objetar más. Ya una vez adentro el teléfono del Jeon comienza a sonar, contestando la llamada y poniéndola en altavoz para que los demás escucharán. 

— _¿¡Dónde mierdas estas Jungkook!?_ — la voz de Jin se escuchó por todo el auto sacándole una sonrisa a Taehyung, el omega no perdía su toque. 

— _Voy camino a Chuncheon._

_— Perfecto, YuGyeom te llamo hace un rato y no le contestaste, te necesito listo ya que Kim Young Kwang acabo de asesinar pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez dejo huellas._

_— ¿Cómo él normalmente no deja huellas? ¿No será un impostor?_

_— No lo creó, estamos haciendo estudios y demás pero las costuras son perfectas, estoy más que seguro que es él._

...

Young Kwang conduce tranquilo mientras está atendiendo al teléfono. — _Bien, hiciste una buena elección...buen chico sabes que todo habría sido más fácil si hubieras accedido a la primera y no me hubieras hecho enojar..._ — la persona tras la llamada cuelga, evitando al Kim seguir su burla, cuando cree que esta lo suficientemente lejos detiene el auto para sacar de la cajuela a Siwon, piensa matarlo para ya deshacerse al fin de él. Pero en contra de todo este despierta para defenderse, comenzando una reñida pelea entre ambos siendo Siwon quien tiene la ventaja. 

— _Vas a irte por fin al infierno, mald-_ no termina ya que el Kim ha sacado un cuchillo, apuñalandolo repetidas veces. 

— _Quién se irá al infierno eres tú._

En otra parte de la calle, Taehyung, Namjoon y Jungkook caminan buscando la casa de la fotografía, los primeros están tan centrados buscando que no notan cuando Jungkook se detiene, echando su cabeza al aire. 

— _Esperen chicos, huelen eso_ — ambos le miran curiosos. — _Es el aroma de Siwon..._

Al escuchar las palabras del Alpha, le empujan para buscar a Siwon topandose con el cadáver del Choi, Taehyung gruñe frustrado mientras Namjoon se aleja del sitio asustado, viendo como la gente empieza a aparecer por el sitio junto a las ambulancias, alguien había llamado a las autoridades; SeokJin llega a la escena junto a YuGyeom, se separan en distintas para buscar a Young Kwang ya que debería estar por el area, SeokJin sigue a un hombre mayor que sorprendentemente corre bastante rápido y YuGyeom a otra persona. Cuando Jin detiene al anciano un horrible aroma a vinagre llega a sus fosas nasales, ese hombre era... 

Taehyung y Jungkook observan como suben a la camilla a Siwon mientras Namjoon onserva a los chismosos, entre esas personas logra ver a quien busca. 

— _YoonGi_... — susurra dejando escapar un poco sus feromonas, conectando su mirada con la del pálido, este en cuanto ve al Omega dirigirse a él es que empieza a correr. 

— _¿Namjoon, qué haces? —_ pregunta Taehyung al notar por primera vez las feromonas del Omega ¿siempre había tenido ese perfecto aroma o era parte de su nueva apariencia? Intenta detenerlo pero no lo logra ya que Namjoon se escapa en cuanto puede y Taehyung no puede dejarlo sólo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh este es uno de los capítulos con más cortes y confusiones que me llego a desesperar bastante, espero les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. 
> 
> Alana~


	7. VII: "Abyss, Soul Reviving Bean"

SeokJin logra por fin detener a aquel hombre, topándose con un horrible olor a vinagre junto a otro que reconoce como el de Young Kwang. Le ordena que se detenga y que no se atreva a huir pero aquellos orbes le aterran ― _Ya debes de saber que no soy el padre de Kim Young Kwang, ¿No es así? ―_ Jin guarda silencio ante la confesión de aquel hombre desconocido ― _Jamás atraparas a Kwang_

 _― ¿Qué te hace llegar a esa conclusión? ―_ el hombre sonríe ante el tono tan gallardo del Omega.

― _Porque te conozco más que nadie…_ ― se acerca a Jin, dirigiendo una mano al rostro del Omega ― _Mi sangre corre por tus venas._

...

Namjoon por su parte sigue persiguiendo a YoonGi con un molesto Taehyung detrás, puede oler como la esencia de Namjoon se escapa de él con cada paso que da alertando de manera inconsciente a todo Alpha por el área y Taehyung no es la excepción siendo que está obedeciendo a su lobo quien le grita y gruñe por correr lo más rápido que pueda para alcanzar al omega, cuando llegan a una avenida es que YoonGi cruza sin mirar atrás, rebasando al omega, Namjoon no quiere perderlo así que cruza igual sin mirar pero para su mala suerte una motocicleta se estrella contra él tirándolo al suelo.

― _YoonGi… espera_ ― grita con la poca fuerza que tiene, sintiéndose mareado por el impacto, el conductor de la motocicleta al ver el estado del moreno se acerca para ayudarle pero este rechaza su ayuda, levantándose únicamente por el impulso de volver a ver a quien ama. ― _Yoon_ … ― planea volver a gritar pero Taehyung llega a la escena, abrazándolo por la cintura junto a tapar la boca del omega con su mano, liberando sus feromonas y así poder tranquilizarlo.

― _Idiota, ¿Como se te ocurre salir corriendo de esa manera? ―_ pregunta mientras empieza a forcejear con Namjoon quien parece querer salir corriendo cuanto antes del sitio para seguir a YoonGi. Ante esta situación decide usar su voz de mando _― ¡Tranquilízate de una jodida vez!_

El resultado es el esperado, siendo que Namjoon detiene su forcejeo, siendo liberado por Taehyung.

― _¿Por qué no lo seguiste?_

_― ¿A quién?_

_― A YoonGi ―_ contiene sus ganas de sollozar.

― _Basta, debes de estar equivocado. ¿Qué haría él aquí?_

_― No estoy seguro de que era él. No parecía él mismo pero, sé que algo malo le sucede y que por eso no me llamó. Debe de estar en peligro, debemos ayudarlo Tae, debemos seguirlo y-_

_― No. No haremos eso, maldito desquiciado. ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? No te ves como el antiguo Kim Namjoon y tampoco puedes decir que eres tú. En este momento hay un asesino sanguinario suelto._ ― había olvidado aquello pero su lobo no está conforme con eso, no, él quiere seguir a su Alpha, intenta correr de nuevo pero un dolor en su pierna se lo evita. ― ¿ _Estas herido?_ ― Namjoon niega tratando de quitarse al omega, Taehyung lo nota así que se acerca de inmediato al área afectada, si bien eran unos rasguños, el dolor del impacto debería de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que el Kim saliese corriendo. ― _Eres un idiota, vamos apóyate en mí._

Justo cuando dice aquello puede escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Jungkook, se escucha preocupado y asustado así que decide dejar a Namjoon en el sitio para investigar, el moreno no menciona nada en contra observando la figura de Taehyung desaparecer en la lejanía, dejándole poco a poco.

― _Vaya, su novio parece ser un Alpha bastante aterrador_ ― la voz de aquel desconocido le saca un susto, alzando la mirada, observando un joven bastante apuesto, un beta para ser preciso.

― _Oh, no, es solo un conocido, nada más…_

 _― No lo parece, cuando llegó aquí parecía decidido a asesinarme si le sucedió algo. ―_ ante aquello el rostro de Namjoon se torna un tomate vivo, sin mencionar más, dejando al desconocido mofarse de su reacción.

Las ambulancias llegan pronto al lugar donde esta Jungkook y Taehyung, él último se disculpa para regresar con el omega quien sigue en el lugar indicado pero con una chamarra de piel sobre sus hombros, tal vez de aquel tipo.

― ¿ _Qué sucedió?_ ― pregunta al notar el gesto preocupado del Alpha.

― _Jin fue gravemente herido, ahora está siendo llevado al hospital, ¿Puedes levantarte o quieres que pida ayuda a una ambulancia? ―_ Namjoon niega, extendiendo sus brazos a Tae para que pueda ayudarle.

― _Sera mejor que vayamos al hospital, después de todo es tu amigo y sé que te preocupa su situación actual. ―_ Tae asiente ayudando a Namjoon para poder ponerse de pie y seguir a la ambulancia. Llegan después de que hayan atendido a Jin entrando a la habitación, donde un doctor termina de escribir su valoración médica, observando a los tres chicos que miraban al fiscal con miedo.

― _Tranquilos, pudimos cerrar el corte en la cabeza con puntos, es una leve conmoción cerebral, se despertará pronto._ ― dice antes de salir, dejando a los tres jóvenes quien agradecen el trabajo del médico.

Jungkook hace contacto con Namjoon quien esta recargado en Taehyung debido al impacto, haciendo borbotear los celos del menor. ― _Cielos, el fiscal Kim fue herido al luchar con un sospechoso, pero ¿por qué tú estás lastimado? Debes de ser bastante torpe._

 _― No te interesa el motivo por el cual me lastime, ¿No cree, joven Jeon? ―_ contesta ácido Namjoon, ganándose un rugido molesto del Alpha, justo cuando planea golpear al omega, Taehyung le detiene.

― _¿Y Choi Siwon?_

 _― Está en cirugía, pero…_ ― se calla al escuchar el murmullo de Jin quien empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del hospital. ― _¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres sentarte?_ ― Jin asiente siendo auxiliado por Jungkook.

― _¿Atraparon al culpable? ―_ pregunta con voz ronca, tocado su cabeza la cuál empieza a dolerle.

― _Revisamos la zona, pero ya no estaba. Antes de desmayarse, dijo que no había sido Young Kwang_.

Jin niega lentamente. ― _Dije que quien apuñalo al señor Choi fue el padre del señor Kwang._

― _¿De qué hablas Jin?_ ― pregunta Taehyung, ganándose la mirada confusa del omega.

― _Jimin trabajaba con nosotros antes, ya dejo la oficina hace tiempo. No se me hace prudente dar detalles de un caso delicado a una persona que ya no trabaja en el departamento._

Jungkook evita la mirada molesta del mayor. ― _Yo le dije que no podía, pero nos conocemos hace mucho. ¡Largo! ―_ le grita pero Taehyung le ve al igual que ve una escoria, asustando al más joven.

― _No soy un siempre testigo_ ― saca de entre sus ropas una tarjeta entregándosela a Jin ― _Represento al señor Choi y tengo bastante que ver en el caso._

Lejos de allí, Choi Siwon está en media operación debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, Namjoon reza por su bienestar ya que él es el único que puede ayudarles para poder atrapar a Young Kwang, murmurando en voz baja que él no puede morir en las mismas manos de quien le arrebato a su hija. Terminando de entrevistar y sacar toda la información disponible de Jin, ambos salen de la habitación, Taehyung se dirige al pasillo que le lleva al quirófano, pero al no notar que el Omega le siga, se detiene preguntándole el motivo.

_― ¿Qué haces? Debemos esperar a que Siwon salga del quirófano._

Namjoon alza la cabeza. ― _Llámame cuando salga._

_― ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?_

_― A la escena del crimen, volveré a tu vecindario y lo buscaré donde sea._

_― ¿Qué? No me digas… ¿en serio?_

_― Nunca se sabe. Si la probabilidad es de 0.01% intentare sacarle prov-_

_― No es él. Dijiste que había dejado el país, su relación terminó, ¿Por qué no lo olvidas?... No puede ser… ¿esperas que-_

_― Se que no haría esto si después de abandonarme él fuera feliz. Lo dejaría en el pasado, pero al parecer no es el caso ―_ sonríe amargamente mientras sus ojos se humedecen, amenazando con romper en llanto. _― Me preocupa que ese hombre fuera él, es lo último que quiero._ ― Taehyung le intenta detener en cuanto ve la primera lagrima escaparse de los ojos del Omega, más este se aleja antes de siquiera dejarle tocar, escapando del sitio, ignorando el dolor agudo en su pierna, dejando a su lobo tomar control completo de él. Buscando en cada restaurante, puesto, callejón y demás a un hombre de piel tan clara como la nieve de invierno, perdiendo la esperanza a cada paso que da, ignorando la noche que caía con la misma velocidad que su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

No se da cuenta cuando es de mañana, solo sabe que su corazón duele más que nada, es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Tae se para frente a él extendiéndole una botella de agua.

― _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió con Choi Siwon?_

 _― La cirugía salió bien, pero sigue inconsciente. Los médicos dijeron que tal vez nunca despierte, con eso en mente me dije ¿Qué logro con sentarme ahí y no hacer nada? Vamos, bebe un poco debes estar sediento. Recarguemos energías y busquemos a tu prometido. ―_ Namjoon sonríe ante lo dicho por el Alpha, creyendo que nunca lo diría.

― _No me veas de esa manera, dijiste que cuando vieras que está bien ibas a poder seguir adelante y si necesitas eso para olvidarlo, te ayudaré. Así que vamos._

Namjoon le sigue al igual que un cachorro con un hueso nuevo, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, tanta es su alegría que Taehyung puede volver a notar ese dulce aroma en el omega.

― _Ya pasé más de diez veces por aquí. No está aquí, creo…_

 _― Sí, ya se debe de haber ido. Sin embargo, estaba en la escena, pero salió corriendo. Mi intuición me dice que es culpable de algo, como sea, cuando huyes, tiendes a dejar caer cosas. ¿Por dónde dices que se fue? ―_ Namjoon le señala a un sitio a la derecha, Taehyung asiente encaminándose en esa dirección, atento a cualquier cosa dejada atrás.

...

Namjoon y Taehyung están en la oficina de la policía, el primero esta mirando a un punto fijo mientras el otro esta molestando a quien menos le agrada a Namjoon.

― _¡Jungkook, cielo, esta vez nada más! ―_ Jungkook le hace un gesto con la mano para que guarde silencio pero eso no evita que todos en la oficina los vean extrañados.

― _Es de no creer, solo me hablas cuando necesitas algo. El fiscal Kim me regañó por tu culpa._

Taehyung recuerda como Jin solía regañarle cuando estaban trabajando juntos, sabiendo de que hablaba el menor. ― _Oh vamos, Kookie, encontrar a alguien solo con una foto es algo que tú puedes hacer con los ojos cerrados, ―_ hace un puchero para ablandar el corazón del menor ― _además, solo míralo, vamos, una vez. ―_ Jungkook rueda los ojos, observando al chico en la fotografía, cuando intenta agarrar la fotografía alguien la retira de inmediato, topándose con los orbes molestos del omega.

― _Olvídalo, es un desgraciado. Buscaremos otra forma, no es el único detective que hay._

_― ¡Nunca dije que no iba a ayudar! Estaba a punto de decir que sí_

Taehyung sonríe ― _¿En serio? ¿Lo harás? Ayúdame esta vez ―_ menciona con un tono de voz chillón mientras se acerca a Jungkook haciendo que fije su vista en sus labios, alegrándose por robarle a Namjoon ese brillo labial de fresas que hacía ver sus labios más apetecibles de lo que eran.

― _Lo haré, pero primero necesito que me digas, ¿por qué lo trajiste? ―_ Taehyung esta a punto de responder pero el sonido de unos zapatos junto a un aroma bastante fuerte le detiene, observando como entraba a la oficina un Alpha de piel tan pálida, vistiendo conjuntos obscuros que remarcaban de manera varonil cada gesto de su rostro, atrayendo las miradas de todos.

― ¿ _YoonGi?_

 _― Se parece a YoonGi, pero su estilo…_ ― susurra Taehyung observando al Alpha contrario que se quita los lentes de sol acomodando su cabello de paso. _― ¿él viste así?_ ― le pregunta a Namjoon quien en ningún momento quita la mirada del Alpha.

― ¿ _lo conocen? ―_ ahora es turno de Jungkook en preguntar.

YoonGi se gira al momento de sentir las miradas sobre él, ― _Oficial, tengo información sobre un homicidio._

 _― ¿Qué? ¿Cuál homicidio? ―_ preguntan todos en la oficina.

― _La muerte del fiscal Oh Taehyung. Tengo información de Kim Namjoon._

Ambos mencionados se miran con terror, no saben que pensar en este momento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen mi hiatus en esta obra, es que he estado evadiendola ya que no he visto Abyss y se que les dije que les publicaría doble hoy pero mi pareja me regaño y dijo que lo guardara para el sábado, sorry, espero les guste este regreso. Muchas gracias por su apoyo~♡


End file.
